


Deception: Aftermath (Book Four.1)

by Gwensly



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love of Family, Redemption, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwensly/pseuds/Gwensly
Summary: Do the Black twins find what they've been searching for?  Love, Joy and Life five years later.What happens after Deception: Redemption...Is A Bitch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspried by Chris Fedek.  
> Comments are always appreciated and welcomed.

Cameron and Jonathan stared at the tag. What did it mean? The two boys were horsing around, bouncing up and down, running between the brothers’ legs.

“Is it for us? Can we open it?” Jessalyn had come over to the group and saw the parcel with the tag, glaringly there for all to see.

“Boys…come on now, let’s go and finish your dinner and then we can have cake. Let your dad and uncle Cam see what the box is all about.” They looked slightly disappointed but the reminder there was cake had them scrambling over to the table.

The others decided it would be best if the twins dealt with the parcel. Whatever it meant and if it indeed had come from Charlotte would make the decision for them.

“Should we open it?” Cameron was wary. It had been almost five years. He had gotten complacent. There was no danger and life had been calm. “Have you talked to James lately? Isn’t she still in Norway?” He got a shrug in answer.

“I haven’t heard anything for almost four years and I didn’t push – it’s the first time we’ve had peace, didn’t want to rock the boat.” Cam tentatively moved the box.

It was a box, nothing moved in it, it didn’t explode. “I guess we’ll have to at least put a call in….to find out, right?”

It wasn’t anything either of them wanted to do.

Percy was sitting quietly in the main hall of the Shrine of Peace, Tokyo, Japan. He had done as Charles had advised him as he lay dying. After Cameron’s wedding he had accompanied the newlyweds to the Shrine. After talking to the gatekeeper, he entered as a novice, he would act in the position of aide, doing much the same work he had done for Charles.

Kay and Cameron had told everyone they were spending their honeymoon in Japan. It had been sort of the truth but, they had come to iron out the last details of erasing themselves and Jonathan’s boys from the records. Cameron was taking it upon himself to eliminate any possible information that could lead back to himself, Jonathan or the family.

Chimon had adamantly insisted it would be done; however, both twins looked upon the Vale and their promises, with jaundiced eyes. He would make sure.

It had originally been Kay’s idea; she had seen how Cameron was still tense, sleeping was a hit and miss affair. After discussing it with Jess she found that his twin was still having the same issues. This action would provide a modicum of peace. Go to Japan and take one week of their honeymoon to deal with every facet of the Vale. It had to be Cam; still too close for Jonathan to manage; still reeling from the last days of revelation, death and resolutions.

He had committed to seeking help with his issues with Dr. Goodman. The arrival of the twins came with a huge adjustment. Never having even, the slightest inkling of what was in store for him, he hired Karen Fitzgerald, the nanny who had attended the babes when travelling with Charles and Percy.

She was a godsend. Knowing the infants, their likes and dislikes and not being a stranger to the ways of child rearing assisted both brothers, along with the deception team, caring for the new additions.

The fact that Jonathan’s wedding was a mere month and half away also piled more stress on an already stressful situation.

Both Black brothers’ injuries still plagued them with some of their daily routines requiring rehabilitation therapy on top of an already mountainous to do list.

Chimon found the young man gazing out into the koi pond, a gentle smile washing over his features. “How goes it my young friend?” Percy moved slightly, allowing the old man space on the rock he sitting on.

“Well gatekeeper. I believe I have done adequately since joining this temple. It does purport itself in the true ways, the original mandates. What my dear friend Charles had tried unsuccessfully to keep.” A wistful sadness crossed his face and then was replaced again by the contented smile.

“Something is troubling you…you don’t hide your inner most thoughts Percy.”

Yes, he was worried. They had arranged a few months back to have Charlotte brought to the temple. James was nearing ninety and could no longer deal with the woman and the demands of her well-being and care.

Charlotte had come a long way from the days when she stole, killed and, wreaked havoc, on the brothers Black. There were many more days of clarity but still Percy was definitely worried.

Chimon had originally declined the request. Knowing what had gone on for years with the brothers, a lot of it directly and indirectly due to this woman made this decision a difficult one. He had to travel to Norway to see for himself.

James had aged since the events four years prior. He leaned heavily on his maple cane and looked worn. Of course, the estrangement from his grandsons didn’t help matters.

That had been a problem which he had tried to rectify. Chimon understood why the rift existed and attempted to bring peace between the boys and their grandfather.

He was hopeful when they invited him to the nuptials, which had gladdened James’ heart but, as the years progressed the rift between the family had just grown and cemented itself.

Jonathan was dealing with his personal truths and learning to become a father. Cameron just couldn’t let go of the feelings of betrayal, even with the help of his new wife; it had been so ingrained it was a part of him, his heart. Chimon believed the two brothers had suffered and needed to let it go; how, was another question without any real answer.

Percy as his aide stood with his new mentor. The old gatekeeper believed it prudent to have someone who had lived through the turmoil and be a sounding board for the ultimate decision.

“She has to continue to be monitored my dear friend and I just can’t do it any longer. I’m getting old and just want to live my last days in peace. The boys have refused most of my overtures so it is best I sever all possible ties now, it’s better if I leave all of it the past where it belongs. If she must stay and something happens health wise with me, well you can’t possibly expect my aide Kevin to continue. He has no real investment in this mess; he has suffered as well, taking on that kind of responsibility would not be fair to that young man.” The absolute truth, no sugar coating.

“I guess I should go and talk to her. Without the therapists, nurses or anyone who is in constant contact. I must make the correct decision and I must be absolutely assured once it is made that it is the correct one.” Percy would observe behind the glass, to offer him his insights.


	2. Chapter 2

They had removed the box to one of the rooms in the basement, where it would stay while they returned to the dinner table with the family.

Robert and David were hyper and giggling, their normal mood. Dina was busy putting candles on the cake and Mike was dishing out mint ice cream. It was the twins’, both sets, favorite flavors.

The others felt the tension but in deference to the children’s birthday wisely concentrated on the celebration. There would be plenty of time to talk after the boys were in bed.

“Are we singing to the men of the hour?” Kay repositioned herself once again, trying to move the heavy baby bundle she was carrying to at least a less uncomfortable position, allowing her to breathe easier and hopefully lead the group in “Happy Birthday”. 

The candles were a challenge, with each twin trying hard to get them all, basically almost spitting into the icing. Without the quickness of Dina and her pastry knife, they could easily have had spittle cake rather than frosted.

Dina had become a wiz in the kitchen, outshining even Mike, who had been her teacher. She couldn’t get enough once she started, the disasters of the non-edible type were in the long past.

Everyone tried to be happy but the undertone of the unknown placed a palatable damper on the festivities.

“Presents…presents…. dad?” Jonathan scooped up his sons, one in each arm and took them squealing over to the leather couch.

“Presents… what presents? Was there supposed to be presents? Did you ask Dina? Kay? Cammmm?” That just started yet another bout of giggles, exaggerated by Jonathan and Cameron manhandling the two boys with tickles and throwing them about in the air.

Once they settled them back onto the floor gifts from all the members surrounded the youngsters, red in the face and toothy smiles beaming. The boys got the normal toys that had been requested. Nerf guns for both, Pokémon cards and a baseball glove and bat for each. The twins were laughing wondering how that would work, neither of them was into sports much. Mike, ever the stereotypical father, had gifted the sports equipment to the twins. 

Jordan and Vivian had got them each a beginner laptop, so they wouldn’t be clueless like their uncle Cam. Gunter had built them each a small robot dog that they absolutely loved. Robert and David rushed around the top floor of the Archive chasing the robotic devices for ten minutes before they both stopped and raced towards their dad.

“Dad…dad what did you and Uncle Cam get for us this year?” It had become an annual tradition. The senior Black twins would design and prepare a new magical trick or escape for the boys, something that would not be in a show – it would just be for them. And, then Jessalyn and Kay would present each child with a new outfit and a small magic trick that the elder brothers would teach them over the next few months. 

The twins watched in awe as Jonathan and Cameron first made hundreds of butterflies appear, floating in and around their heads and then just as quickly the colorful insects disappeared into thin air. The boys insisted they do it again…and again. Looking up the father’s sleeve and in their uncle’s suit jacket, insisting that’s where the butterflies were. Of course, nothing was found.

“Okay squirts, that’s enough for this year. Besides the butterflies have to rest just like both of you do.” That was met with a combined pouting ‘oh…. it’s not bedtime yet, ten more minutes….pleeeese.’

The magic was so much apart of their lives and Cameron and Jonathan were thrilled that the younger boys had wanted to learn. It had never been pushed on them, they were allowed to choose what they wanted to do, it was not going to be like Sebastian. 

At nine the women started rushing the kids off to their night time preparations. It didn’t take them long before they were both conked out in their room, dreaming no doubt of the day they had.

The group had gathered in the living room, with the moon already rising, shining into the area, giving it a bit of an eerie look. It was getting close to the fall season, bringing back the memories from that time years ago.

Jonathan’s sigh had everyone’s attention. “What are you going to do?” Both twins didn’t know, shrugging in sync. It was disappointing, Mike and Dina had been planning on announcing their news, now they were unsure. Maybe it would be a good idea to lighten the atmosphere. Mike cleared his throat. “Well…so guys, everyone…. before we start on the Charlotte thing…..” 

Cameron looked up from his cards, Jonathan pulled his eyes from the floor. “Yeah?”

Dina leaned forward and grinned slightly. “This might not be the best time, we thought it would have been a great thing to do on their birthdays – seeing how we’re like family.” Kay’s eyebrows went into her hairline.

“What are trying to say D?” Tony and Owen, the older boys had been playing quietly at the table under the window, a game of checkers.

“Oh…dad and Dina are just trying to tell you guys they got hitched on the weekend.” Tony, a typical teenager, just barely gave them a thumbs up and a smirk.

“Yeah we went to Las Vegas…. got married by Elvis!” Owen rolled his eyes and circled his finger around his ears, indicating he thought the whole thing was crazy.

“You can all close your mouths, it was bound to happen. We’ve been together for five years. It was just the right time. No fuss, no muss.”

Jessalyn and Kay both were sputtering. “No…you can’t do that, we have to have a party. You can renew your vows in the right way!” The brothers were in agreement.

“Yes…we’ll throw it for you……married, in Vegas?” Wow!” 

“And…no Elvis, a real minister D.” After a little jovial bantering the mood returned to what was weighing heavily on the twins’ minds.

“Okay…. Jon go get the box. There’s no time like the present. Jordan get the portable scanner, I don’t want to open it without some kind of precautions. Who knows what it could hold?”

He sat the box on the coffee table, eyebrow quirked to one side. “Okay Jordan, do your thing.”


	3. Chapter 3

She was sitting quietly reading a book. “What are you reading Charlotte?” Looking up with a small grin she held the book up, showing the title ‘How to Deal with Your Past’. “And what past are you trying to deal with?” 

“Everything from before.”

“Before what? You must be able to pinpoint what it is you would like to deal with, to make it work for you.” She thought about it, actually had been thinking about it for a very long time. 

Since she came to be here in fact. Norway, that’s where she was, that’s what they told her at any rate. She couldn’t be sure. The old man had eventually allowed her to walk the property, once the medication started to help. It was nice but normally colder than she liked. 

The therapists explained to her the defect in her thinking. Tried to have her relive and recall the events of four or five years ago and then her childhood.

Talking in detail about what happened when she was younger, the abuse, the rape with whom, it appeared, was her father – her real father. It did explain a lot. It was hard thinking about that time, when it hit her. The realization he was also responsible for the deaths of the rest of her family. That caused her to relapse but, she was making a comeback. 

Accepting the truth and understanding there was no way back, no way to change what was, had been a hard-fought battle.

The second year had been the most pivotable, realizing what she had done to Cameron and Jonathan, her half-brothers. Crying for days when the dreams and nightmares she had turned out to be truth, her truth. It still bothered her and she did have periods of time when the resentment would rear its ugly presence. They were getting less frequent but she was grateful the drug therapy helped.

She had never thought her life would have gone the way it had. Something, someone had drugged her they said – made her believe things that weren’t exactly true. Maybe true in some sense, but manipulated her feelings. The people she had surrounded herself with did her no favors. She knew that now.

It was about that time James, the old guy, brought up the matter of Corvus Vale and what was possible, medically. They could mitigate the outcome and fallout from her past transgressions. It had to be her choice, he couldn’t and wouldn’t make that decision for her.

The third year had been the hardest. She allowed the medical intervention, the weird kind. It was horrendously painful but, it seemed to reach something that broke the hold her mind had on the pain that tormented her for years. It also brought so many memories back, hurtful memories, most disturbing was the relationship she had with Jonathan, her obsession and the abnormal sexual liaison she had basically forced on her half-brother.

Chimon noticed tears as she was so obviously reliving her past in her telling. Allowing her feelings to show; it was good, he needed to understand and see where she was mentally.

“Are you understanding the torture you put him through? You had him imprisoned, both physically and within himself? Do you understand the ramifications of that? I need to know Charlotte, are you healing?”

“I’m trying, I don’t understand it yet. I can see how it happened and know it was wrong, so very wrong.” It was a good answer. Looking deeply at her, he tried to see if there was deception behind the words.

“Is there anything else you feel you can share with me?”

“I have to make amends…to my half-brothers. They must know I am truly sorry for what I did. I’m not wanting to be part of their world; I have no right to be in their lives, but I would like them to know how I feel.” 

He nodded and made to leave. “I’ll let you finish reading, I may return later this evening; if I may share your dinner with you?” A quick acceptance of her head was the response. 

Leaving the room, he went out to confer with his assistant. Percy had a thoughtful expression crossing his features. “So, what do you think?”

“She seems sincere. What does Mr. Black have to say?” 

“That is going to be our next task, let’s have a chat with James and his medical team.”

They met for a few hours. The therapists believed that the woman had regained some, if not all, of her faculties. The original introduction of the stem cell neurological nanobot solution appeared to have readjusted her thought processes; effectively curtailing the abnormal criminality in her genetic makeup. She understood the gravity of what she had done and was remorseful. James wasn’t completely convinced. 

“Chimon, I see some change but, she has not yet mentioned the two children. She is or was a master manipulator, no scruples whatsoever. Does she remember? I mean if she remembers the other events, the relationship with Jonathan – why not the children? Maybe she does and is trying to hide that fact for some other purpose.”

“Have any of you asked her? She will always need supervision but it is possible the medical intervention did what it was supposed to do. She does have enhancements making it quite feasible of its success, as it was for her brother Cameron.”

“Regardless, would it be wise for her to know about the children? I believe if that is the course we are going to take; Jonathan and Cameron should be advised. I don’t believe we should try hiding things from the twins yet again, if the past is any indication.”

James looked at the young clerk. “I would if they answered any single one of my calls. The rift between us is wider than the Grand Canyon. It is inadvisable on my end to bring the subject up to either Charlotte or to the twins if I speak to them. If it is in the cards, I believe the recall should be gradual, with her own mind bringing it to the surface. As of this day, that has not happened.” 

The gatekeeper had to think about it before making a decision.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jonathan are you going to call your grandfather?” They were in their room, she was massaging his shoulders, trying to release the knotted muscles in his neck. He brought up his hand and grabbed hers. He still couldn’t believe he was married to this gorgeous woman, who understood his very heart. She had willing come to him, stayed through all of it and then took up the roll as his sons’ mother.

“Cameron is thinking about it. I’m not sure how I feel about it. It’s been so peaceful, normal even, these past four years. I don’t want it to end. I love being with you and being a dad. I think it’s helped Cam too – he was really freaked out when Kay got pregnant.” She laughed.

“He should have expected that. Isn’t that what he told us all he wanted? Stable home, wife and children of his own? Besides, I remember you sweating your first diaper Jon…. he’ll be fine, just like you were.”

“I guess…we’ll make the final decision once he decides what he wants to do. It really isn’t only up to me now – she is our sister. He was affected as much as I was with everything that happened.”

“You both have recovered well. You love what you do now that you don’t have to perform. He’s in his element with the magic, where he belongs. If you want my opinion; I think you should both go and clear the air with your grandfather – he is an old man after all. And, you should see her, find out how she is.”

He was nodding and grimacing at the same time. “It’s moot until we decide to open the box and see what’s in it, in the first place.” 

They reconvened in the nook, all with tea. Cameron put the box in the middle. “Okay, let’s have a look.” What they discovered was not what any of them expected. It was the five Fabergé eggs, the ones Jonathan had been unable to retrieve, laid in silk with a short note on a crisp white sheet of paper.

“Not for forgiveness – to make amends.” Jonathan frowned. “That’s cryptic. I think we’re going to have to call grandfather. Cameron was nodding.

It took several rings before the call was answered. “Grandfather….” James had not expected to here from Cameron but was pleased.

“Cameron, how are you?” He tried not to show disgust and disappointment in his voice. Non-committal, that was what he going for. Still keeping his grandfather away from his heart, the betrayal was just too much.

“I’m fine, so is the rest of the family. We’re calling because of the box.”

“The box? Of what?” This was a very odd question.

“The one that was sent by Charlotte ‘mom’ for the twins’ fifth birthday.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” This wasn’t going well. Jonathan grabbed the phone.

“She must have had you send it, she’s in your care correct?” They had no idea.

“Well…. actually, she isn’t.” He heard the intake of breath and felt, through the phone the beginning of anger? “Before you say anything else, she is at the shrine in Japan, Chimon and Percy removed her a few months ago. I’m getting too old and she needs supervision.”

“Why didn’t someone tell us?” He wanted to shout he would have if they ever bothered to answer his calls but he kept his tongue. “She has come a long way Jonathan, there has been clarity and some recovery. The Vale offered and she accepted, medical intervention. She will never be able to enter society but, she can study and calm her troubled mind. At the shrine with Chimon’s assistance.”

“We’re coming over now, be ready to travel. We’re going to Japan.”

Jonathan ended the call. “Dina arrange it. The rest of you, stay protect David and Robert. We have to satisfy ourselves, be sure all is well.” 

The charter plane left for Norway that evening. The flight was long and Cameron fussed the entire way about leaving Kay when she was ready to ‘pop’. “Bro really – she’s only eight months, you’ll be back in plenty of time.” 

James met them at the airfield. There wasn’t much discussion but the twins noticed the difference in his demeanor, he really had aged since they had seen him last; a little slower, bent over more and his eyes were dulled a bit, grayer than the intense blue of youth.

Eleven hours later they stepped off of the plane into a waiting car. Once notified of their impending arrival Chimon had ordered transportation to the shrine. 

He met them at the main doors, bowing and welcoming them as the legacy, even though they had long ago signed that away. “Cameron, Jonathan we have prepared rooms for you. James your room is, ready and waiting. Please refresh yourselves and then we will talk.”

They didn’t say much as they showered and changed clothes, both were apprehensive, lost in their own thoughts and feelings. 

Sitting at the ornate table, incense burning, misting the air with a scent of sandalwood, the brothers were having a difficult time with their worry. “We received a box on the boys’ birthday from Charlotte. It held the five missing Fabergé eggs.” Chimon’s face showed nothing but inward he was concerned. “There was a note ‘Happy Fifth Birthday, Love Mom’ and also it’s ‘not for forgiveness but for amends’. Our concern is for the family’s well-being. First how did she manage to send it? How did she have access to these eggs? They’ve been missing in action for the last five years.” 

The gatekeeper got up and rang a bell. Percy appeared. The young man had grown older looking since the wedding five years ago but he had a calmness surrounding him. He nodded at the twins.

“I believe Percy should be here, he is after all part of this, and has been from the beginning. Jonathan and Cameron received the box and are worried as to how it was obtained and sent to them.”

“Ask her.” 

“What?”

“Ask her, ask Charlotte. She’s been much more aimable in the last few weeks. The medical intervention is doing wonders. You should have no problem finding out how it was accomplished, and it would give you an insight into her overall mental state; it would ease your concerns, I’m sure.”

She was sequestered in a room, that was in the inner confines of the shrine. “She can walk freely?”

“Within reason and she has an attendant. We are not a prison.” The old man knocked gently on the door.

“Come in.” She looked calmer, paler than Jonathan remembered. Cameron noticed that both her eyes were brown – having rid herself of the two-toned contacts. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. Looking up from whatever it was she was working on she let out a small gasp. “I…didn’t expect to see you here…I had come to terms with that.”

She put her hands in her lap, holding herself rigid. The brothers didn’t know how to deal with this. James whispered to Chimon whose eyebrows proceeded to arrange themselves in a straight line. 

“Charlotte, your brothers and grandfather have come a very long way to ask you a question. Can you answer it for them?” 

A small nod of agreement. “If I can, I will try.” Chimon indicated that Jonathan should proceed. He pushed his hands further into his jean’s pockets before squaring his shoulders, then looked up at her.

“Did you send something to the boys? If you did, how and why?”

“I did, for amends. It will give them peace of mind, to give to the rightful owners or keep, whatever they decide, when they are older.”

“Who sent it for you – and how?”

“A friend helped, someone I trust explicitly; he has no need for wealth, I could trust him with the information and the location. In fact, he has a complete list of the treasures and acquisitions from that period. He has assured me they will be returned to the rightful owners if at all possible?” Chimon shook his head when it was obvious, they were going to press. 

“Do you know who it was?” The brothers were looking at the gatekeeper and Percy. Both looked content; Chimon indicated in the affirmative and was opening the door to leave. 

Cameron took a step forward. “Do you remember…. everything?”

“If you’re asking, do I know they’re mine…. Jonathan’s and mine? Yes. Am I going to do anything about that? No.” They noticed she had started to drift, her words slurring. Chimon ushered them out.

“Percy get Sheila, have her meds brought in. Ensure she sleeps uninterrupted. We’re done here.”

Returning to the main hall, the twins felt uneasy. It was only partially satisfying. Chimon saw the indecision. “Do not trouble yourselves I was the one she was referring to; I wanted you to hear it from her lips, see the difference, know she is healing. She will be well managed, for her life, she will not be a danger to yourselves, your sons or family.” 

His calming words gave them what they needed, resolution and confirmation they were free of danger. 

“One last thing, I would urge you to tell your boys the truth. Do not keep them in the dark like your father did you. It does nothing but cause pain. It is my advice, as it is the advice that you should repair the rift between yourselves and your grandfather. He did what he felt was the correct course at the time. Life is too short to hold grudges. It will only cause your hearts pain, which you do not need any more of.”


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the Archive they were met with a frenzied chaos. “What’s happening?” Dina rushed over to the twins as they walked in, followed by James. The woman spared him a surprised look and then rushed by with an overnight bag.

“Kay’s water broke…. you got here right on time.” Cam’s eyes went wide and Jonathan patted him on the back.

“Go…we’ll take care of everything here. This is it bro.” His brother was sporting the biggest grin he’d seen. He was going to be a father now, today.

Jonathan had his own task to do, he needed Jess to help him. 

After they had seen Kay and Cameron on their way, ensuring that they had Mike and Dina for support, Jonathan told Jess what Chimon had told him.

“Well I can see why it would be good for them to know the truth. They will eventually discover it themselves, if they’re anything like you and their uncle. Will they understand? I’m not so sure, they are after all, only five.” His shoulders slumped slightly but he had already resolved to tell the boys just as he and Cameron had patched up their differences with James. 

The flight had started out awkwardly but as the hours passed, they came to an understanding. It wasn’t that Cam could easily put aside his feelings of betrayal but Jonathan believed he tried to accept the inevitability of what pushed their grandfather to do what he did. 

By the time the plane touched down at LaGuardia, the truce had cemented itself. 

“Robert, David….” He gently shook his boys to wakefulness. Yawning they smiled at their mom and dad.

“Dad…. Is it morning already? Do we have to get up?” He gave them a smile and situated himself between the two of them, hugging them tight. Jess sat nearby for support.

“No guys…it’s just, we have to have a talk. First, uncle Cam and aunt Kay are having their baby right now, you’ll have a cousin in the morning I’m pretty sure.” The boys grinned. “But, that’s not exactly what I have to talk to you about. Your great grandfather came home with us. You know we had to go far away, like across the water.”

“To see our great grandfather?” They both were so young, looking up at him with those eyes, so much like his and Cameron’s. They had her nose and chin, you could see the resemblance. They were all related, he shouldn’t have been surprised by any of that.

“Yes and no. We went to see your mother, your real mother.”

“Oh, you mean our other mom, the one that sees us at night?” Jess let out a small ‘oh’ as Jonathan looked confused.

“You’ve seen your mom… and not Jess?”

“Yeah, she lives far away in a weird room by herself. She told us we couldn’t come and live with her but she would always be with us, forever.” He didn’t know what to say to that.

“Are…you okay with that?”

“Oh sure, its nice having two moms, even if one isn’t around.” He started to tuck them back into bed.

“Well, we should talk more about your mom, tomorrow okay squirts?” More yawning and then they fell back into a deep slumber.

“That was unexpected. Could it have something to do with the genetics thing?”

“I don’t know but it’s okay, I think. I’ll talk to Cam about it and if we think something else needs to be done, we’ll do it. But I’m going to leave it as is, I don’t think there is need to do anything.”

The delivery was long and Cameron was in a state of shock being the proud, if unbalanced, dad to two blue-eyed brunette girls.

“I never expected twins…. or girls!” Kay laughed.

“Does it matter?” He was cradling one of his baby girls in his arms, Kay was cooing at the other.

“Of course, not…. just always thought it would be boys. It’s always boys in our family.”

The rest of team, including the twins arrived that evening with balloons and flowers. Congratulations were the order of business. James was beaming after patching things up with his grandsons and was bursting with pride at being present at the birth of newest members joining the family. His redemption was complete.

Dina and Mike were holding onto each other crying with emotional tears of joy and love. 

Jonathan and Jessalyn were hesitant to say anything but, had to – everyone was there, the happiness was infectious. Cameron was busy getting to know his kids when his brother came up giving him a bear hug.

“Cam I’m so glad for you and Kay. And, I hate to barge in but you know brothers – it’s my duty to show you up… do you one better… yet again.” He was saying it with a laugh in his voice and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

“Okay…what is it? You’re leaving home? That would make my day.” He had to geode his brother just a little.

“Jess and I, well we’re pregnant. Due in about six months.”

“What?! You’re joking.” Dina was incredulous. Kay just smiled.

Jordan holding Vivian around the waist was beaming giving the brothers a thumbs up. “It was bound to happen. They do always do everything together, why would this be any different?”


End file.
